The invention relates to a valve train device.
From DE 198 34 156 A1 is known a generic shifting device of a motor vehicle, namely a park lock shifting device with a hydraulic shifting unit.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a shifting device which can be used in a particular flexible manner and which has a high reliability.